De dudas, edad y otras nimiedades
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. Donde no hay magia, ni profecías, ni dragones que hablan; sólo dos seres humanos que se aman.
A veces se le olvidaba que él era el mayor de los dos.

No porque fuera particularmente inmaduro… Es más, si bien había ocasiones en que se comportaba como un niño pequeño, la gente a su alrededor solía decirle que tenía "el alma vieja". Incluso su lenguaje era inusualmente formal a la hora de comunicarse con otros seres humanos, lo que le valía más de una burla por parte de Arthur.

 _Incluso tus insultos son anticuados,_ solía decirle. _Vamos, Merlín. ¿Zoquete? ¿Es en serio? ¿De qué siglo te desenterraron?_

Pero Mordred, con todo y sus arrebatos emocionales más propios de un joven inestable (mismos que le surgían de tanto en tanto) le hacía sentir pequeño.

Como en ese momento.

\- …Mordred.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Mordred.

\- ¿Mande?

\- ¿Podrías… no sé, podrías, quizá, _dejarme ir_?

\- Pero si no estoy haciendo nada.

Bueno, _tiene un punto ahí._ El más joven estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de piel de tres plazas, leyendo tranquilamente un un libro de Foucault mientras sorbía de tanto en tanto café. En su regazo, sin embargo, descansaba la cabeza del mayor, quien estaba levemente sonrojado y desesperado por recuperar su asiento habitual, al otro lado del sillón. Sin embargo, los musculosos brazos de Mordred se lo impedían por completo, y no porque le estuvieran reteniendo _intencionadamente,_ sino más bien porque levantarse de golpe (como quería hacerlo) resultaría en un golpe contra el borde de un libro más café derramado sobre toda su cabeza. Por eso le pedía al joven de cabellos rizados que se moviera, pero este (seguramente a propósito) no se movía ni un centímetro, supuestamente concentrado en su lectura.

 _Mi culpa, al fin y al cabo._ Después de todo, fue Merlín quien se quedó dormido mientras intentaba ver la televisión, dando pie a que su compañero de piso tomara ventaja de la situación y le acomodara sobre sus muslos.

Si en un principio eso había sido impulsado por hacer una buena acción, seguro ahora lo mantenía nada más por incomodar al mayor.

Y es que Merlín aún tenía mucho de inocente, sobre todo cuando del contacto con el joven se trataba. Antes de Mordred, sólo había estado enamorado una vez, y por cierto grado de timidez que le caracterizaba se había mantenido mirando de lejos al objeto de su afecto. Para empezar, no tenía ni idea de cómo se cortejaban a las mujeres, mucho menos iba a saber cómo atraer a los hombres. Su inexperiencia casi le cuesta la relación, de no haber sido porque Mordred era muy impulsivo y no iba a dejar que el hombre mayor al que le había echado el ojo se le escurriera de entre las manos.

Después de dramas y reconciliaciones (en las que Merlín se sintió avergonzado por haber reaccionado como una colegiala enamorada en vez de un hombre trabajador graduado), habían terminado viviendo juntos; lo que a ojos del mayor era tanto bendición como maldición.

¿Y en ese momento en específico? Definitivamente maldición.

\- Mordred.

\- Merlín.

\- Mordred.

\- Merlín.

\- ¡Mordred!

Y Mordred no pudo contener más la risa. – Ya va, ya va. – Dejó su taza aún humeante sobre la mesa de madera que tenían frente a ellos, y sin soltar el libro que en realidad ya había terminado de leer y sólo utilizaba como pretexto para no moverse, colocó sus brazos tras la espalda con el fin de darle a su compañero el espacio suficiente para incorporarse.

Apenas vio la oportunidad, Merlín levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo para poder sentarse completamente erguido, dejando el lugar para una persona entre él y Mordred.

Soltando una pequeña risita por las acciones con un deje de inocencia que el mayor realizaba, Mordred bajó los brazos, colocó el libro al lado de la taza de café, y se iclinó para besar el cuello ajeno.

\- ¡Mordred! – Merlín cubrió la zona que había recibido el gesto cariñoso, ruborizándose sólo lo suficiente para sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. _¡Que no soy una colegiala, caray!_ Lanzó una mirada cargada de frustración al joven de cabellos ondulados, dónde se podía leer _¿cómo le hace para lucir siempre tan tranquilo?_

\- Merlín.

\- Te odio.

\- No es cierto.

Derrotado, suspiró. – …No, no lo es.

* * *

A veces le resultaba imposible olvidar que él era el menor.

Sobre todo cuando Merlín regresaba a la casa exhausto y utilizando aún la bata blanca que le distinguía como parte del personal médico en el hospital donde trabajaba, o cuando entre sus conversaciones el mayor dejaba caer alguna anécdota sobre la época donde ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que terminaría saliendo con alguien muchos años menor a él (también conocida como "desde la universidad, para atrás"). Entonces Mordred se sentía empequeñecido, porque él aún seguía estudiando una carrera, seguía siendo un inexperto en casi todo lo que hacía, seguía experimentando miedo por el presente ( _¿lo estaré haciendo bien? ¿Y si el camino a seguir es otro?)_ y lo más que hacía era obtener trabajos de medio-tiempo para poder pagar la parte de la renta que le correspondía.

Ni en sueños podía compararse a todo lo que Merlín era, a lo impresionantemente talentoso y sabio que el mayor podía llegar a ser; _no puedo protegerlo como él me protege a mí._ Y era cuando tendía a cerrarse, a intentar no preocupar al mayor con los pensamientos que lo embargaban y le recordaban cada una de sus inseguridades.

Lo que sólo provocaba que este, pese a todo su cansancio y despiste habituales, le tratase con mayor amabilidad.

Aún no estaba seguro de si le gustaban esos momentos de cariños, en los que Merlín le cocinaba su postre favorito, le acariciaba más el cabello y le abrazaba con mayor frecuencia. Sí, seguro, ¿quién no quiere ser apapachado por su ser amado? El problema radicaba en que Mordred se sentía más como un niño siendo consolado que como un amante siendo apapachado.

\- Merlín.

\- Hmm.

\- Merlín, detente.

\- Hmm.

\- ¡Merlín! – Mordred estaba a punto de levantarse con brusquedad del sofá donde había estado sentado recibiendo caricias en el cabello por parte de Merlín, quien estaba sentado a un lado suyo cuando este le plantó un beso en el cuello que le congeló por el tiempo suficiente para que el mayor volviera a besarle, esta vez en los labios.

\- Si realmente quieres, pararé. – Y sonrió con suficiencia mientras se ponía de pie y hacia finta de irse, conociendo la que inevitablemente sería la respuesta del otro.

\- … ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. – Y atrapó la alta figura del mayor por la cintura usando sus brazos, atrayéndolo a sí, mientras Merlín giraba sobre su propio eje soltando una suave risa, de manera que la cabeza del más joven quedó enterrada en el cálido vientre ajeno.

Inclinándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno, Merlín susurró. – Que quede claro: Nunca haría cierto tipo de cosas con un _niño._

 _Maldita sea, qué perspectivo es._ – Me pregunto, ¿a qué clase de cosas te referirás?

\- …Averígualas por ti mismo.

Y aunque Mordred no tenía planeado alzar la vista en ningún momento cercano, estaba completamente seguro que su compañero tenía rojas las orejas.

 _Si vas a decir algo tan atrevido, no te avergüences de ti mismo. Caray, ¿cómo un hombre de 1.83 puede ser tan condenadamente lindo?_

* * *

A veces se les olvidaba por completo su edad. Más frecuentemente de lo que alguno llegase a tomar en cuenta (o admitir en voz alta) solían olvidar las diferencias de edad para mostrarse simplemente como seres humanos. Ni siquiera el género les importaba, después de todo, _¿lo importante no es amar a alguien por sus valores, sus creencias, sus fortalezas y debilidades? Como personas._

Poder mostrarse frente al otro tal cual era el mayor acto de amor que podían realizar. Y si bien a lo largo de sus vidas (cortas o largas, lo cierto es que es relativo) habían sido heridos innumerables veces de tantas formas distintas al punto en que nadie les habría culpado si hubiesen dejado de creer en todo y todos, el que se hubiesen encontrado les había dado una razón más para decir " _Después de todo, este mundo me encanta"._

* * *

 _ **Notas: Lo siento si no quedó o hay partes que no se entienden. Simplemente me dieron ganas de escribir un Merdred fluff... Y esto salió. Perdón si es muy OOC, PERO necesito llenar el vacío de mi corazón de alguna manera.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera he visto los últimos tres episodios desde hace más de medio año porque sé que voy a sufrir. Prefiero quedarme con la idea de que Merlín reconoce que ama a Mordred, y por tanto los dos perdonan y olvidan todo y voilà. Todos son felices y nadie muere.**_

 _ **Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario.**_


End file.
